La vida detrás de la muerte
by MariaPBlack
Summary: Nuevo Fic ¿Que paso despues de la muerte de Madame Red? ¿Tendra la oportunidad de volver a vivir? La vida le fue injusta pero ¿Hay vida detras de la muerte? .. Madame Red la mujer que amo el rojo y que quiere recuperar lo que perdio sera perdonada? Decubranlo leyendo el fic!


**Hola chicos ¡Feliz año nuevo! Sé que ustedes deben estar diciendo ¿Qué a pasado con sus fics pendientes? Bueno ya saben que en la época de navidad, todo el mundo anda preparando para el dia de navidad y el año nuevo y todo eso. De tantas cosas que no pude publicar los fics **

**Pero ahora empezare a publicar los que pueda ya que mañana empiezo mis clases, espero que les guste este fic de Kuroshitsuji, nuestra protagonista será Madame Red, uno de mis personajes favoritos. **

**La vida detrás de la muerte. **

Era un día donde el sol estaba resplandeciente, los pájaros cantaban, las campanas de la iglesia resonaba mientras que muchas personas destacadas de la nobleza se acercaba a la iglesia con vestuarios de color negro, reflejando respeto y discreción, todos empezaron a entrar en la iglesia, miraban un ataúd donde se reflejaba el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer, portadora de cabellos rojo, lucía un hermoso vestido y su rostro mostraba tranquilidad. Ese rostro era conocidos por muchos, ella era…

_Madame Red. _

La mujer que una vez odio el color rojo de su cabello pero que al final termino amándolo, era aquella mujer que perdió su familia y que daba la vida al único sobreviviente. Ciel Phantomgive , el niño dulce que después de pasar por mucho se convirtió en el Conde Phamtongive un niño frio y calculador, que tiene como mayordomo a un demonio de nombre Sebastian Michaelis.

El sonido de unos pasos se acercaba al ataúd de la mujer fallecida, era el mismísimo Ciel Phantomgive acompañado de su mayordomo que venían a despedirse por última vez a Madame Red

_Adiós Madame Red._

Dijo Ciel para luego alejarse de la iglesia dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos al ver aquella sonrisa que hacían mucho que no veían.. La sonrisa pura de Ciel Phantomgive. Sebastian antes de retirarse con su amo toco el ataúd y susurro.

_Fue un placer haberla conocido Madame Red, usted fue una humana muy interesante. _

Ambas figuras se perdieron con el viento, no dejando huella de su paradero dejando al público un poco intrigados por lo sucedido, dejando una llorosa Elizabeth Midford sorprendida por el comportamiento de su querido prometido, ella sabía lo mucho que quería Ciel a su tía Angeline.

Habia una pregunta que todos se preguntaban…

_¿Hay vida detrás de la muerte? _

Los científicos intentaban responder aquella pregunta, pero ninguno ha podido con ello, solo lo sabían los ángeles servidores del Dios creador del mundo y los shinigamis, dioses de la muerte Pero un alma estaba por descubrir cuál era el resultado de esa pregunta.

Una mujer estaba en un lugar muy hermoso, un lugar tranquilo, donde no existía el mal, donde no había maldad, solo la felicidad, ella tenía un vestido blanco que resaltaba su hermosa figura, su cabello era rojo escarlata y esa mujer no sabía en donde estaba, de repente una voz le llamo.

_Bienvenida al Reino del Cielo_

_Madame Red._

La mirada de la pelirroja se fijaba en una luz blanca muy resplandeciente donde hay provenía la voz.

_¿..Dios..? _

Preguntaba Madame Red impresionada, ella siempre había escuchado que Dios era el mayor creador del mundo y cuando llegaba la muerte si eras buena irías al cielo.. ¿Pero por qué ella? Ella fue mala, mato mujeres para su satisfacción y descargar el dolor que tenía.. ¿Por qué estaba con Dios ahora?

_¿Por qué estoy aquí? Yo mate.. No merezco estar aquí.. _

Su mirada estaba baja, su cuerpo le temblaba por los nervios, tenía miedo de lo que Dios le hiciese como castigo de sus pecados.

_Eres mi hija, se lo que perdiste, lo que sufriste_

_Yo lo sé todo, soy Dios, tu creador _

_¿Te arrepientes de todos tus pecados? _

Madame Red lo pensó y le miro con lágrimas en sus ojos y arrodillándose ante él.

_Yo estoy arrepentida de todo corazón, Dios, yo solo quiero empezar de nuevo_

_Quiero una familia que perdí. _

Ella solo lloraba de la desesperación, una mano cálida tocaba su hombro y cuando vio al espectador o más bien dicho sus espectadores.

_H-Hermana? … ¿Eres tú? … _

_¿..Vicent..? _

Ella preguntaba asombrada, pero un hermoso bebe le sorprendió al estar en brazos de su hermana.

_¿Quién es ese bebe? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? _

La pareja se miró y sonrieron entregándole él bebe a ella.

_Es tu bebe, el bebe que perdiste ese día está aquí, con Dios _

_Aquí esta hermoso y fuerte en el paraíso divino. _

Ese bebe era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tenía el color de cabello de ella, los ojos de su padre y la mirada más bella del mundo.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, después de tanto tiempo ahora los volvía a ver… ¿Este era el paraíso divino que el sacerdote siempre decía? ¿Este e el mundo donde es feliz? Lo afirmo este era, y no quería irse de allí Pero todo lo bueno termina.

_Hija, yo te daré una nueva vida_

_Que vuelvas al mundo de los vivos y empezar desde cero._

¿Una nueva vida? ¿Empezar desde cero? Ella no quería ir al mundo de los vivos, ella quería estar con su hermana y su esposo, estar con su bebe, no quería volverlos a perder.. No más..

_Pero Dios.. Yo quiero estar aquí.. _

_Aun debes seguir tu vida nuevamente _

_Empezando con un cuerpo totalmente diferente._

Una luz le envolvió y le envió al mundo de los vivos…

8-8

Una mujer respiraba entrecortadamente, su cuerpo estaba tenso y temblaba, ya que estaba dando a luz a una pequeña bebe, que nació perfectamente sana. La voz de una enfermera y el sonido de los llantos del bebe resonó la habitación de partos.

Es una niña, una niña muy hermosa.

La mujer después de descansar y estar relajada en una habitación a apartado, sostenía a una bebe portadora de unos ojos oscuros como la noche y un cabello .. ¿Rojo Escarlata?.. Ella miraba a su esposo que tenía el cabello rojo y ojos azules.

Es una bebe hermosa, tiene el color de tus ojos Brianna.

La mujer miro a su esposo.

Tiene el color de tu cabello.. Steven… Se ve tan adorable..

Una enfermera entro cargando unos documentos con ella.

¿Qué nombre le pondrán a la pequeña Señorita Jones y Conde Jonhson?

La pareja sonrió y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Se llamara Isabella.. Isabella Jonhson.

_Un alma miraba a la bebe, era la mismísima Madame Red, sabía que ahora tendría una familia completa. Como siempre lo quiso ella declaro que esta será la próxima generación de su vida.. Estaba su hermana y Vicent viendo la bebe. Ellos sabían que.._

_La Generación de Madame Red iba a empezar y que una nueva vida le iba a esperar en el futuro_

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? **

**Me encanta Madame Red, a pesar de que termino mal**

**Ella fue una mujer noble y de buenos sentimientos solo que la vida le jugo muy mal. **

**Si les gusto pueden mandar sus reviews y visitar mi perfil de MariaPBlack para leer más historias. **

**¡Quiero reviews! **

**Los ama MariaPBlack**

.


End file.
